The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time
by ZeldaFreak
Summary: This is the true story of the N64 game; The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time. This is how Link is summoned by the Deku Tree to be told his destiny, and then he tries to fulfill it. This is only Chapter 1, so you can expect the other chapters to come!


The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time  
  
Chapter 1:The Deku Tree's Curse  
  
"Navi? Navi the fairy, come heither." A fairy flew out of its home in a nearby tree to flutter in front of a giant tree. "Yes? What is it, Great Deku Tree" the small fairy squeaked. The Deku Tree replied, "Do you feel it, the climate of evil descending upon this realm? Before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing. It is time for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey, for the legend is beginning to come true. Find that boy Navi, find him and bring him to me. I do not have much time left. Fly! Go now! The fate of Hyrule, nay, the World is counting on you! Go!"  
  
Navi the fairy flew away from the tree through the short path that separated the Deku Tree from the Kokiri Village. She flew around, talking to people, looking for the boy. Navi flew higher than the village to see the entire village and noticed a hut built into a large oak tree with a small porch hanging out, supported by some long wooden beams, in front of a small door. Navi flew down to the hut and flew in.  
  
Inside was a neatly designed room, with the furniture simply cut out of the tree's inner wood. On the far wall was a small bed with a small boy sleeping there. He was shivering, as if he were afraid of something. "Hey! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you" Navi squeaked. The boy stirred in his sleep. Navi yelled, "Come on! Get up! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" The boy sat up and yawned. He turned to face Navi and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.  
  
The boy looked at Navi and said, "Hi! My name is Link." Navi replied, "My name is Navi. The Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you Link!" Navi paused for a moment, and then continued, "Come on Link! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! We must go!" Link nodded and followed his new fairy out of his hut.  
  
Link ran outside with Navi to find his friend Saria running toward his hut. "Hi Link!" Saria yelled. Link climbed down his ladder to meet her. Saria spied Navi. "Wow! A fairy finally came to you Link! That's wonderful!" she screamed. Link explained about having to go to the Deku Tree. Saria cheered for him and hurried him off. Link followed Navi to the passage, only to find Mido, the boss of the Kokiri, blocking the way. Link tried to pass, but Mido pushed him back, saying, "You can't pass here! You don't have the proper equipment to see the Deku Tree! True, I don't have my equipment ready yet either, but that doesn't mean that you can go through! If you want to go through, you should at least have a sword and shield."  
  
Link set out searching the village for money to buy his equipment. When he was sure he had enough, he visited the Kokiri Shop. He purchased a Deku Shield, but the shop didn't sell swords. So Link visited the Forest Training Center. He entered the Hole of Z to try and find the hidden treasure that was said to be there. He saw a split in the path, with a boulder coming down one of them. Link quickly chose the other path. He ran to the end of the path and looked back to see the boulder had turned its path to follow him. Link ran to his left and the boulder followed him again. Link leaped behind a large brown box and the boulder turned away from him. Link realized he was behind a treasure chest. He walked around to the front and opened it. Inside was the famous Kokiri Sword, in its sheath. Link wrapped the sheath's strap around his shoulder. He practiced drawing and swinging the sword until he was confident enough with it and left the Hole of Z.  
  
Link adjusted his sword's sheath so that he could hang his Deku Shield on it. Then, he went to find Mido. He found him, still guarding the path to the Deku Tree. Mido saw him approaching and mocked, "Do you have your equipment yet?" He saw Link carrying his Deku Shield on his back. He replied in amazement, "Ah, so you have a Deku Shield." Then Mido saw the Kokiri Sword hanging underneath the shield. He screamed, "Is that the Kokiri Sword? Good grief!" Then Mido calmed down and mocked, "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, right?" Link told Mido about how Navi had come to him and told him about Saria and how the Deku Tree wanting to talk to him. Mido stared in shock. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shouted, "Shoot! How did you become the favorite of Saria and the Deku Tree? Humph!" Mido then stepped aside, letting Link and Navi enter the path to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Along the way to the Deku Tree, Link encountered a small group of Deku Babas. Link drew his sword and cut them all down, making sure to grab the Deku Sticks that they left behind. As he picked up the last one, he saw the first Deku Baba that he had killed poke back up out of the ground, followed by the others. Link kept cutting down all the Deku Babas that appeared, but they wouldn't stop coming back. Link grabbed all the Deku Sticks he could, then continued down the path, leaving the Deku Babas behind.  
  
Link reached the Deku Tree's clearing and put all his weapons away. He then walked in to the clearing. Navi burst out, "Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi flew over to the giant tree. The Deku Tree started, "Welcome Link. Thou's sleep must have been terrible these past moons. As the servants of evil gain strength, a terrible feeling sweeps through the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou has felt it. Now Link, I have a task for thou. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake the task?" Link nodded. The Deku Tree replied, "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too Navi. Link; listen well to Navi's words of wisdom. They may save your life." The Deku Tree opened a large hole under his mouth. Link gathered his courage and followed Navi inside the Deku Tree.  
  
Inside the Deku Tree, Link found himself inside a large room. Navi pointed him towards some vines covering a small wall, suggesting that he try to climb them. Along the way across the room, Link encountered some more Deku Babas, but this kind could move around to attack. Link cut them down and collected their Deku Nuts. As Link climbed onto the ledge over the wall, he found himself facing more vines; only these vines had strange spiders on them. Navi informed Link that they were Skulwalltulas, spiders wearing skulls on their backs that liked to hang on walls.  
  
Link couldn't climb the wall, but he spied a treasure chest in front of the vines. Link opened it to find a map of the Deku Tree. He followed its directions until he came to a door. He opened it to find a dome-shaped room with a small bush in the center of the room. A small figure popped out of the bush and looked at him. Navi informed Link that it was a Deku Scrub, a cross between a small child and a plant. The Deku Scrub reared its head back and shot a Deku Nut out of its mouth. Link reflected the nut back at his attacker, knocking the Deku out of its home. Link leaped and stood on top of the bush. The Deku ran up to him and said in a scared voice, "I'm sorry Master! I won't do it again! I'll tell you a secret if you let me go. If you run to the top of the Deku Tree's trunk and jump off the ledge, aim yourself at the spider web covering the hole in the floor. You should bust right through!" Link stepped off the bush and let the Deku reenter its home. Then Link opened the door on the other side of the room and walked through.  
  
In the room Link had just entered was a small platform hovering over a small crevice in the floor with a ledge on the far side of the room. Link ran and leaped onto the platform; but as soon as he stood up, the platform began to shake. Link leaped for the ledge. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. He turned around to see that the platform had sunk into a hole in the floor. Link looked around on the ledge. He saw a treasure chest and some more Deku Babas. He walked over and opened the chest. Inside, he found a Fairy Slingshot and a small Bullet Bag for his Deku Seeds. Link was pleased that the Bullet Bag was full. He walked back to the ledge and saw that there was no way back to the door he had entered through. Navi flew up to the cobweb-covered ceiling and pointed out a ladder. Link loaded a Deku Seed into his new slingshot and fired at the ladder. It was knocked loose of the cobwebs and fell to the floor. Link leaped down and stood the ladder up against the wall, leading up to the door. He called for Navi and climbed the ladder. As soon as he climbed onto the ledge in front of the door and stood up, Link opened the door and walked through.  
  
Back in the trunk, Link walked back to the Skulwalltulas hanging on the wall. He loaded a Deku Seed into his slingshot and fired at one of the spiders. The seed hit the spider and it crashed to the floor in front of Link. He fired at the other two spiders and they did the same. When the wall was clear, Link put his slingshot away and climbed the wall. As he pulled himself onto the next walkway, Link noticed that there were Giant Skultulas hanging from the ceiling in front of the openings in the wall of cobwebs. He also saw a door on the far side of the room. Link followed the pathway that was along the wall to the door and opened it.  
  
Link found himself in a room with a large crevice in the center and a small cave-like room in the side of the room and a ledge on the far side of the room. He also saw a small switch on the ledge he was standing on. He walked over and stomped on it. Three small pillars rose out of the crevice in the floor. Link jumped from his ledge to the closest one. Then he leaped onto the one leading to the side of the room. Just as he leaped into the small room, the pillars retracted into the floor. Link turned to face the small room's treasure chest and a Giant Skultula dropped down in front of him. Link drew his sword and slashed at the skultula's soft belly. The spider fell to the floor and vanished. Link caught a golden flash on the far side of the wall. He aimed his slingshot and fired. A skultula fell to the floor and vanished, leaving behind a small, gold token. Link retrieved it and stuffed it in his knapsack. He then turned to go back to the bigger part of the room.  
  
Link leaped down from the smaller room and climbed the small section of vines he saw to get back to where he had entered the room. He stomped on the switch again to raise the pillars. He then leaped from one to another until he was on the ledge on the far side of the room. Link opened the treasure chest he found there and found a compass that he could use to help find his way around the Deku Tree. Link leaped off the ledge and climbed back up to the door, only to find that it was locked. Link spied a golden torch that was burning and an unlit torch. He pulled out one of his Deku Sticks and lit it on fire. Then he used it to ignite the other torch. Link then opened the door and walked through.  
  
Once again in the trunk, Link remembered the hint that the Deku Scrub had given him. He ran for the nearest opening in the cobwebs and destroyed the Giant Skultula that dropped down to block him. He then leaped off the platform and aimed himself at the center of the giant spider web in the middle of the floor. The web broke easily and Link continued falling into the darkness.  
  
As Link was falling, he saw a light below him. He fell through the light and saw himself fall into a large room. He landed in a small pool of water. As he climbed out, Link looked around at the room he had fallen into. In the room, he was some vines leading back up the hole and into the trunk, a small pool with some little waterways spreading out across the room, some small pieces of land jutting up from under the water, and a large, iron gateway. He heard a scuttling noise on the vines leading up through the hole and whipped around to spy another golden skultula. Link defeated it and took the token it left behind. Link walked over to the gateway to find another golden skultula on it. Link disposed of it and collected its token. He found another switch and stomped on it. A golden torch burst into flame next to him. He saw a door across the room with a giant cobweb blocking its entrance. There was a small piece of land just under the surface of the water that was leading to it. Link lit a Deku Stick and ran along the underwater land path to the door. He burned the cobwebs to dust and opened the door.  
  
In the next room, Link found himself on a ledge overlooking a large pool of water that led to another ledge. A small platform was slowly moving back and forth across the pool under a log covered with jagged spikes. He saw another switch underneath the pools surface. Link dived down underwater and hit the switch. The pool began to drain away. Link swam over to a small path leading up to where he had begun and walked up it. The platform was coming his way. He leapt onto it and it carried him across the pool. On the other side, Link climbed onto the ledge and saw a small block in a lowered part of the ground with a Skultula guarding it. Link disposed of the Skultula and pushed the block over to the high ledge. He climbed on top of the block and jumped for the ledge. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. In front of him was a door. He opened it and walked through. As Link entered the room, he noticed a bush in the center of the room. The bush looked like the one he had found the Deku Scrub living in. He walked closer to look inside. A Deku Scrub popped out and shot a Deku Nut at Link. Link reflected the nut with his shield and the Deku Scrub went flying out of its home. Link leaped and landed on the bush. The scrub sounded scared. It whimpered, "Let me go Master! I won't do it again! I'll give you a hint if you let me go. You must defeat my brothers ahead in this order: 2, 3, and 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm lying?" The scrub dove back into its home. Link spied another door and walked through it.  
  
In the next room, Link destroyed a Giant Skultula as he entered. He heard some shaking noises on the ceiling and looked up. Hanging on the ceiling were three small cocoons. Link shot all three down with his slingshot and watched them crumble when they hit the floor. He looked around and spotted a small path to a tunnel that was covered in cobwebs and a golden torch that was on fire. Link lit a Deku Stick and ran toward the cobwebs. After the cobwebs had burned to dust, Link got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the small tunnel to get out of the room.  
  
When Link stood up after he got out of the tunnel, he saw that he was on a higher platform that was in the room he had fallen into. He noticed that there was another giant spider web covering a hole in the floor. He also saw a block, so he pushed it over the side of the ledge into the water. Then Link jumped back to the golden torch and lit another Deku Stick on fire. He whipped around and leaped toward the block he had pushed over the side, seeing that it made it possible to get back to the higher ledge. After Link was back on the ledge, he burned the giant spider web. After the stick burned out, Link jumped into the hole in the floor.  
  
Link fell into another large pool of water. As link climbed out, he saw three Deku Scrubs blocking a door. He remembered what the second Deku Scrub had said to him and went for the middle Deku, number 2. After he was defeated, Link disposed of the Deku on the right side, number 3. Then he reflected the nut that number 1 spit at him and dove for the bush from which the Deku flew out of. The Deku screamed, "How did you know our secret? It makes me so mad! I'm so mad that I'm going to reveal the weakness of Queen Gohma to you. Strike her while she's stunned to defeat her. Oh wait! Sorry about that queenie." The Deku Scrubs all dove back into their bushes. Link walked to the door that the Dekus had been guarding, opened it, and walked through it to face Queen Gohma.  
  
Link found himself in a large, domed room. After he stepped out of the large tunnel that led from the doorway, a giant stone slab came crashing down, blocking the exit. Link heard a scratching noise on the ceiling and looked up. A giant yellow eyeball was staring at him. The eye was that of the monster that was Queen Gohma. Gohma looked like a cross between a spider and a scorpion with only 1 eye. Gohma dropped from the ceiling and roared. Link drew his sword and ran to attack. Gohma reared back to shield her eye. Link backed off and she lowered her eye to attack. Link remembered what the Deku Brother had said. He whipped out a Deku Nut and threw it at Queen Gohma's eye. The flash that came from the nut was enough to stun her. Link rushed up and slashed her eye. Gohma roared in pain. She turned around and ran to a nearby pillar. She used the pillar to crawl back up to the ceiling so she was safe. Her eye turned red as she lowered her tail. Link realized that she was going to lay her eggs. He took out the Fairy Slingshot and fired at her eye. Gohma was unprepared for the attack and fell to the floor. The impact stunned her worse than the Deku Nut. Link slashed her eye again and again, each time making Gohma cry out in pain. Link reared back and did a Jump Slash Attack, an attack that he had learned at the Forest Training Center. Gohma's eye ripped in half. She reared back onto her hind legs and fell to the ground. A burst of white energy engulfed her as she crumbled away to nothing. Where she had died, a circle of blue light appeared. Link stepped into the light and suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. He looked up and saw that he was heading up and out of the Deku Tree. Just before he hit the ceiling, there was a flash of white light, and Link saw himself falling down from the sky through the circle of blue light.  
  
As Link landed, the Deku Tree mumbled, "Thou has done well. I am free of the curse at last. Now I have important matters to tell you Link. Will you listen?" Link nodded. The Deku Tree continued, "Listen closely Link. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. This man uses his evil power in his search for the Sacred Realm, for it is in the Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the power of the gods. A long time ago, three golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, she poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all the life forms that would uphold the law. The golden Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And at the point at which they departed the world, golden, sacred triangles appeared. These triangles have become the basis of our world's providence ever since. The resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."  
  
The Deku Tree paused for a moment. Link stood up and brushed himself off. He had sat down to hear the story of Hyrule's creation. The Deku Tree continued, "Thou must never let that man lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. If he does, Hyrule will surely be destroyed. Now I give you the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the death curse upon me, the curse that sapped my power. Yes, I will pass away soon, but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters." The Deku Tree frowned. A bright green ball of light appeared in front of the Deku Tree and floated down to Link. The light formed into a small green stone in a yellow, hand case. Link reached up and grabbed the stone out of the air. He quickly stored it in his knapsack. Then the Deku Tree continued, "Now you must go to Hyrule Castle and see the princess of destiny. She will tell you what to do next. Navi, you must aid Link. Help him when he needs it. I...entriet...ye...Navi. Good-bye..." The Deku Tree exhaled, and didn't inhale. His bark turned gray and his leaves started to fall from his branches. The Great Deku Tree had died. Navi squeaked, "Let's go to Hyrule Castle Link!" Link ran back through the forest path away from the Deku Tree's Clearing. Navi stayed for a while and murmured, "Good-bye, Great Deku Tree." Navi then turned and flew after Link. 


End file.
